The One That Got Away
by Brucas744
Summary: This story takes place after the finale of S2. alot of Brucas. Who is the person who tried to kill dan? Will JAke come back? Will haley and Nathan reunite?
1. Chapter 1

Ok Everybody, first I would like to say thank you for reading my story and this is my first story I haven't written. I like to write and I read a lot of other stories on this site and liked them. I would love to receive you opinions on my writing you can review it or e-mail me at Thanks

This story takes place right after the season 2 finale.

* * *

As the cab started to drive away from the house Brooke broke down. How could she leave her friends? The town she grew up in? The boy that she loved so dearly? It wasn't fair. Her parents didn't even notice her when she was around, why should she stay with them? She could move in with Peyton, get a job at Tric or at Karen's café, earn her own money. Yah. That's what she wanted to do. " Stop" Brooke Yelled. " What?" Yelled the taxi driver. " I'm going home".

* * *

Lucas was asleep when he heard the tellephone ring 

Lucas- Hello

Hospital- Hi is this Lucas Scott?

L- yes this is Lucas

H- your father was just brought in to the hospital

L- what happened to him?

H- He was in a burning building and is in very critical condition.

L- Thank you I will be right there.

As soon as Lucas hung up the phone he started to call Nathan.

N- Hello

L- Nate, hi its Lucas

N- Lucas I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you

L- look I know and I'm sorry but I just got a call in form the hospital and Dan is in very critical condition and I wanted to know if you wanted me to pick you up.

N- no thanks I will meet you there.

Lucas hung up and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Peyton was drawing in her room when Brooke walked in. 

B- Hey P Sawyer

P- BROOKE! What are you doing here? Aren't you going to miss your flight?

B- I'm not going Peyton, I want to stay here and I was hoping that you would let me stay with you.

P- Of course Brooke, God I mean you're my best friend. Have you talked to your parents about this?

B- No I haven't talked to them I just couldn't leave and they don't notice I am there when I am with them anyway so I just didn't go.

P- Wow well I'm glad you are staying but what is really the reason you are staying?

B- Something happened between Lucas and me

P- What? What happened? Good? Bad? What?

B- I'm not sure what it is but I'm willing to stay and find out

* * *

Lucas was speeding toward the hospital. He wasn't really sure why he was in such a rush to see a man he hated but he was still his father. Lucas had so many things going through his mind. Brooke, Dan, Keith, Nathan, and Haley. He wasn't paying very good attention to the road and he ran a red light. Suddenly a car came out of nowhere 

Lucas screamed.

* * *

Alright well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it, its my first thing so yay! Lol well next chapter coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Hit and Run

Thanks for all of the reviews

Nate and Jake- Nathan will be in a lot more I promise!

Nathan was speeding towards the hospital when he noticed a car laying in the ditch. He jumped out and ran towards the car and was shocked when he saw Lucas in the drivers seat.

N- " Lucas" Bro are you ok?

No response

N- Just hold on Luke ill get you to the hospital

Nathan pulled Lucas out of the car and drove him to the hospital as quickly as he could. Outside of the emergency room paramedics lined up to take him him.

p- Who is this?

n- his name is Lucas Scott…my brother

p- what happened?

N- I don't know…I was driving here to see my father and I saw a car lying on the side of the road. I saw that it was Lucas and I pulled him out and brought him here

p- we will let you know about his condition as soon as we can.

Nathan didn't know what to do. His first thought was to call Karen but he had no idea on how to reach her. He found his phone and dialed Brooke.

B- "Hello"

N- " BROOKE! This is Nathan..I'm at the hospital now..with Lucas…he was in a car accident.

B-Oh my god, what the hell happened?

N- I'm not sure..just hurry and come to the hospital..he needs you.

B- alright Peyton and I are on our way.

Peyton-Brooke whats wrong?

B- Lucas was in a car accident we have to go to the hospital

P- alright let me find my keys

On the way to the hospital so many thoughts were going through Brooke's mind. What if Lucas dies….. what if he lives. ….what do I want from him? Then she knew. and she knew if she ever got the chance to tell him...she would. As they passed they saw the car flipped over in the ditch.

B- Oh my god

P- That's strange there is no sign of another car

B- What do you think happened?

P- I think Lucas suffered a hit and run.

Nathan stood for a minute looking at his phone..before he dialed an all too familiar number.

Haley- Hello?

N- Hales, its me

H- Nathan, I knew you would want to talk to me

N- Look Haley, this is not the time to talk about us..we will have plenty of time for that. But, Lucas..he was in a car accident

H- Oh my god, he is ok?

N- we don't know yet…but it looks bad

H- what do you need me to do?

N- what do you think I need you to do..i need you to come down here for him..and for me

H- I'm on my way.

They waited a long time before a doctor came out to talk to them.

Doctor- Who is here for Lucas Scott?

Brooke-OMG doc is he ok?

Dr.- He is in very critical condition..he had to go in for surgery and he is recovery well but is in a coma..we don't know how long he will be in this coma..only time will tell

H- gosh this is just a repeat of what happened before.

N- wait did you say he had surgery?

Dr,- yes

N- don't you need a parents consent to have surgery

Dr.- yes, that is true..we looked on file and saw Dan Scott was in the hospital..and fortunately at the time he was awake and resonding to us and he gave us permisson to operate.

N- alright thank you dr.

B- are we allowed to visit him?

Dr.- right now it would be best if only one person at a time visited him

P- Go ahead Brooke.

B- thanks guys

Brooke stared at him for a long time through the glass window before opening the door. It was not a pretty site. He had a tube in his throat helping him breathe and he had a lot of scars and bruises. She sat down next to him and held his hand.

B- hey Lucas, its me Brooke

B- long time no see huh? This is so scary Luke, I'm so scared. Please come back to me..just open those beautiful blue eyes of yours and come back to me. I need you. I couldn't leave you I couldn't think of living a month without being with you. I am sorry, I am so sorry..i just I didn't know what to say to you at the time. So many things were going thorugh my mind and I just couldn't speak. I hope you still love me because..

Nurse- Excuse me miss?

B- yes?

Nurse- visiting hours are over..you can come back tomorrow

B- ok ill be out in one minute

Nurse leaves

B- I love you Lucas Scott..and your going to pull out of this…you just have too.

Police- Excuse me are you Nathan Scott?

N- yes sir I am

P- we need to ask you some questions

N- sure

P- you are the one that pulled Mr. Scott out of the car right?

N- yes I am

P- did you see anything

N- No I just saw my brothers car in the ditch

P- There was no other car around?

N- no sir..not that I saw

P- Ok thank you

N- do you tink you kow what happened

P- well we saw skid marks on the opposite side of the car and we believe your brother suffered a hit and run

N- a hit and run? So you believe somebody hit Luke knowingly and just drove away

P- that's what we believe

N- thank you officer….


	3. Good Morning Beautiful

Again this is my first story so if anybody has any recommendations fo me or any tips for the next chapter please e-mail me at for the reviews! Keep them coming

* * *

_The kiss will know if the lips stay still  
There is a line I crossed  
And when you missed I lost  
I'm not a loser  
Girl, you know that I'll be back again  
My dear, I went for the steal  
Maybe it was rushed  
Oh, my crush,I've got a crush  
I suppose that I could hold it in  
But you excite my every cell  
Sources say that sense are your friends  
My senses say that I should tell  
You that I"m not ashamed  
You might just feel the same  
But have to try it_

Three weeks later Brooke was sitting next to Lucas' bedside holding his hand like she had done every day before.

B- If you can hear me Luke squeeze my hand. Just give me a sign that your coming back to me

P- Hey Brooke

B- Hey P. Sawyer

P- How is he?

B- same

P- I'm sorry Brooke

B- me too

P- Maybe you should go home…get some sleep. I can sit with him until you get back

B- No thanks Peyton…I am not tired..plus I cant leave him..if he wakes up and my face to be the first thing he sees.

P- you really love him don't you?

B- more then anything

P- well I better go, I have a deadline coming up

B- see ya P Sawyer

* * *

As Peyton left Brooke started to rest her head on the bed..i guess I cant take a little nap she thought. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. When she woke up she wasn't alone. 

L- Good morning beautiful

B- LUCAS! Oh my gosh your awake! You scared me!

L- what are you doing here Brooke? Why aren't you in California?

B- Lucas I couldn't leave you! There are so many things I need to say to you..hmm…where do I start?

L- You don't need to say anything…I heard every word

B- Luke..I wanna be with you..i love you

L- I love you too.

Brooke leaned over and kissed Lucas passionately

B- Lets take it slow though

L- as long as I am with you

* * *

_I've got dreams of love and I love you  
I know you feel the same way too  
I feel your spirit when you're near me and when you're away  
Somehow, somewhere I'll see you again  
But until then I've got dreams of loving you_

Haley- Nathan?

N- Yah Hales?

H- Can we talk..about us?

N- sure

H- I'm sorry Nathan..i was stupid and I was selfish

N- your right..you were

H- do you think we can ever be like we were

N- you know if you asked me that a week ago I would have said no. But seeing Lucas and Brooke…and all that they went through and the way that they have found each other again..i think we may have a chance

H- really?

N- just promise me something Hales?

H- whats that?

N- promise me Chris is out of the picture?

H- oh Nathan..Chris is the last thing you should ever have to worry about

Nathan walked up to Haley and pulled her into a soft kiss. His lips separated and he felt her tongue moving up and down his. He broke out of the kiss looked at haley and took of his shirt. He kissed her again and started to remove hers.

H- you sure about this nate?

N- shhh don't talk..your ruining the moment

_**

* * *

**_

_**Remember the laughs**_

_**Then add up the dreams**_

_**And take it to the nth degree**_

_**We'll be friends forever**_

_**Cause you?ll be forever in my heart**_

_**That's where best friends are**_

_**There will always be hard times**_

_**I'm glad I've got you to see me through**_

_**And I will never forget your smile**_

_**I just have to say thank you**_

_**For being there always**_

_**Even the darkest days**_

_**Especially when you didn't have to**_

_**That's when I knew**_

_**I had a friend in you**_

B- Hey P. Sawyer

P- Hey Brooke how's Lucas?

B- He's good.. he's awake now.

P- Oh that' s great..so did you tell him?

B- Yes, I told him..but were taking it slow

P- Slow meaning no sex?

B- Peyton!

P- what? Just tyring to figure out what slow means

B- Well see

P- when does he get to come home?

B- Tomorrow..i think I'm going to stay at Karen's till I think he can take care of himself

P- sounds good to me

B- So how are you?

P- What do you mean?

B- Have you heard from Jake?

P- No..i haven't

B- aww I'm sorry P

P- Me too…but he'll be home soon..i can feel it

B- what do you say we go rent some movies..order a pizza?

P- whats the occasion?

B- Well I don't know how often im going to be around here with Lucas sick so I'm trying to spend some time with my best friend

P- Sounds good, what do you wanna rent?

B- hmm Lets rent the Notebook!

P- Please Brooke..no chick flicks

B- umm ok.how about…

P- How about Pirates of the Caribbean

B- Yah I guess watching a pirate movie is ok..i mean I get to see Orlando Bloom

P- yup Brooke Davis sure hasn't changed

* * *

Jules knocked on the Scott's door 

N- Jules? What are you doing here?

J- I made a huge mistake

N- Keith?

J- No, this isn't about keith

N- It's about Dan..and Lucas

* * *

What is jules's secret? What will happen when Lucas and Brooke are alone? PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. I'll Be

Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the couch watching " The Notebook". Brooke was resting her head on Lucas while she was crying. Lucas was staring at him like she was crazy.

L- What is it with girls and this movie?

B- the love between those people is the love that all girls wish for

L- and what kinda love is that?

B- They lost each other and no matter what they went through that found each other again and they're love was as strong as ever.

L- kinda like us.

B- Yah I guess you can say that

Brooke smiled and kissed Lucas softly

L- alright now it is my time to pick the movie

B- Imaybe we could just talk for awhile..

L- what you don't trust my pick of movies

B- that and I just want to talk to you about something I have been thinking about

L- does this involve whip cream, tattoos, fake ids or hot tubs?

Brooke laughed

B- no no, this idea has no harm

L- ok you can continue

B- well I was thinking, all couples have songs

L- songs?

B- yah songs you know like whenever you hear you think of your other half and stuff like that

L- ok what song do you have in mind?

B- glad you asked.

Brooke got up and put a cd into the stereo. " I ll be" By Edwin Mccain started to play.

L- hmm I like this song..( Lucas started to sing along)

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together_

B- Lucas Scott you are the worst singer ever 

L- obviously you haven't heard Nathan sing yet.

Lucas planted a kiss on Brooke and they started to make out. They didn't notice when the front door opened.

H- oh wow sorry guys

L- Hey hales

B- Tutor Wife!

Brooke got up and hugged her

H- nice to see you too Tigger! I hope you don't mind but I was kinda hoping that I could talk to Lucas

B- yeah sure I get it I will just go and maybe stop by the mall

L- stay out of trouble

B- I can't promise anything

Brooke kissed him and left

* * *

L- so whats up Hales?

H- I don't know Luke im just so confused and I just needed to talk to you

L- sure shoot

H- ok well Nathan and I were great I mean everything is just like it used to be between us..but I don't know

L- whats wrong?

H- it just doesn't feel the same

L- you mean you don't love him anymore?

H- no no no nothing like that..it just feels like something is missing

L- sex?

H- no..(laugh) we've already done that

L- eww hales didn't need to know that

H- hey you brought up the topic

L- sorry

H- so how are things with you and Brooke?

L- things are going good..were taking it slow

H- and you are okay with that?

L- as long as I am with Brooke I am happy

* * *

B- Hey there Nate

N- Hey Brooke what are you doing here?

B- I was just going for a walk and wanted to see how the old rivercourt was doing..how bout you?

N- just came to shoot some hoops

B- mind if I join you

N- sure..you still got game

Brooke took the ball shot and its went in perfectly

B- I had a pretty good coach

N- pretty good?

B- don't get to full of yourself Nate

N- do you ever think about how it used to be?

B- what do you mean?

N- when me and Peyton were together..

B- yah you were a crappy boyfriend

N- (laugh) not disagreeing with you there..but what about us?

B- yah we were really close then

N- yah we were

B- I kinda miss it a little

N- me too

B- what should we do about that

N- how about we make it a plan to hang out together at least once a week

B- just the two of us?

N- just the two of us

B- sounds like a plan..now how about some one on one?

N- you're asking for it

* * *

-flashback-

N-What are you talking about Jules? What do you have to do with Dan and Lucas?

J- Well I was driving back into town to find Keith. I passed the dealership and I noticed that it was on fire. My first thought was Keith, I thought maybe he was working that day, so I got out and went inside to look for him. I got inside and saw Dan just sitting there trapped. I then looked on the floor and found this pen.

Jules showed Nathan the pen

N- what does this mean?

J- That's Keith's pen. He carries it around everywhere with him. Anyway I think Keith did this to Dan and I ran. I just left Dan in that building to die. And the worst thing about it is that I don't even care.

N- Wow..Keith did this to my dad? But what does this have to do with Lucas?

J- Well I got back in the car and continued to drive. I had a lot on my mind at that time, and I wasn't paying good attention to the road and I ran a stop sign.

N- you're the one who hit Lucas?

J- yes..

N- what the hell were you thinking Jules? How could you just leave him there to die?

J- I don't know I was scared. I'm sorry Nathan. Can we just keep this whole conversation to ourselves?

N- I guess..but if anything happens to Lucas..you're to blame.

-end of flashback-

* * *

B- Hey P. Sawyer

P- Hey Brooke, where's Lucas?

B- oh hes hanging out with Tutor wife tonight

P- oh cool

B- so..do you want to go out tonight?

P- and do what?

B- I don't know something spontaneous

P-i dont know Brooke

B- alright well how about we just go for a walk on the beach..

P- i guess i could do that..thanks Brooke

B- for what?

P- being Brooke

* * *

wow two chapters in one day! lucky you gusy..try and update tomorrow 


	5. Coming back to you

Sunkisedsurfer- thank you for all of your suggestions

B- no way Peyton

P- Come on Brooke, you said you wanted to do something spontaneous

B- I didn't mean this

Peyton and Brooke stood infront of the ocean.

P- we did it before

B- that was different

P- how was it different Brooke?

B- It just was ok

P well I don't know about you but I am going in

Peyton started to take her clothes off and she jumped into the water

P- wow this is cold

B- come on P. you've gotten in..now can we go?

P- not until you get your skinny ass in here

B- okay okay…I'm coming

Brooke slowly started to take her clothes off

B- you owe me big time P. Sawyer

She finished and jumped in

B- Oh my God this is so cold!

P- aww its not that bad

B- you are so going to pay

Brooke jumped on Peyton dunking her under water

P- ok now its war

They started splashing and dunking each other when they heard an all to familiar voice

Jake- Hey Girls

P- Jake!

Peyton ran out of the ocean forgetting she still had no clothes on and started to make out with Jake.

B- you may not mind being naked in front of jagelski but I do so turn around so I can get my clothes

P- oh shit..i forgot..one minute

B- Hey Broody

L- Brooke! You are wet!

B- Yah Peyton and I went swimming

L- you are a crazy girl

B- oh yah

Brooke pulled Lucas into a passionate kiss and it slowly tuned into more. Lucas made the first move and started to lift off Brooke's shirt. He was nervous that she wasn't ready and that she would pull away from him and guard herself. Instead she helped him. Half of their clothes on the floor they made they're way to the bedroom and closed the door

N- Hey Hales

He walked towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss but it ended when Haley pulled away

H- Nathan we need to talk

N- sure Hales whats up

H- I don't think this is going to work out Nathan

N- Haley what are you talking about?

H- I don't think we should be together anymore

I know I know this is a really short chapter. I didn't have a whole lot of time to update but I didn't want to not update anyway…I was working on a new concept and need your input

I was thinking maybe a hurt Nathan could turn to Brooke and maybe some Brathan..at first I ws like nooo I love Brucas..but this could work

And a possible new love for Haley so if you guys could review with your opinion please let me know


	6. unexpected arrivals

Peyton was lying in Jake's arms. They really didn't have a lot of time to talk because they were otherwise occupied, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with the man that she loved. No more wallowing in sorrow or being unhappy. No more.

J- Hey Peyt, you awake?

P- Yah

J- can we talk?

P- Sure Jake

J- I bet you're wondering what happened with Nikki

P- Hell yah

J- Well right now were going through a trial but so far it looks good for us..Nikki has already been caught up in a lot of lies.

P- So that means you will have to leave again?

J- yah, the trial is in Florida and I am leaving tomorrow..but I am asking that you come with me

P- you didn't have to ask, you should have already known the answer

J- I knew you'd come

He kissed he passionately and Peyton quickly got out of bed and started throwing clothes on the bed

J- Peyton what are you doing?

P- well we don't know how long this train is going to last so I am making sure I get enough clothes packed

Lucas lay in bed with the woman he loved in his armed watching her sleep. If you truly loved somebody you could sit there and watch them sleep for hours and that's just what he had been doing. Brooke had a birthday coming up and he was planning a huge party. She was going to be so surprised he knew she would love it. If only they could separate for at least an hour so he could go shopping for her gift…

B- Hey there Broody

L- Good Morning Beautiful, look I have to run to the store and pick up some things why don't you take a long bath or something?

B- ohh that sounds good..don't stay away too long

Shortly after Lucas left Brooke heard a knock at the door

B- come in door is open

P- Hey Brooke

B- Hey P. Sawyer, what's up?

P- Well Jake and I are leaving in three days

B- wow where are you going?

P- I going with him to Florida to support him during the trial thing

B- oh ok..i will miss you

P- Aww B. I'll miss you too. I gotta go but I will see ya later

Lucas just finished buying the perfect gift for Brooke when he heard his cell ring

L- Hello

P- Hey Lucas, its Peyton

L- Hey what's up

P- well I was wondering what time that you want me to come to Tric and help you set up for the party

L- right right. Well how about you stop by around 2 that way we can finish by 6

P- ok sounds good. What are you telling Brooke you are doing?

L- I told him that the guy who is working at the café that day have to back out so I had to cover for him but I would pick her up when my shift was over and we would go out for her birthday

P- hope she bought it

L- me too.

P- well I will see you tomorrow at 2

L- ok talk to ya later

P- bye

However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am clean again  
However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

N- Haley you are crazy..if you need space take it but don't shut me out

H- I'm sorry Nathan I was just overreacting

N- Haley what is going on?

H- I think I'm pregnant

Brooke was starting to cook dinner when she heard the front door open

B- Lucas, baby I'm making dinner..did you happen to buy milk?

Karen- Hi Brooke

B- Karen oh my god! How are you?

Brooke ran up and hugged Karen

K- I'm good Brooke..where's Lucas?

B- He ran to the store to pick up some things

K- did you call him baby?

B- ummmm

K- what's going on between you two?

B- we are dating again

K- oh Brooke that's great..but are you still living here

B- no I was just staying here until Lucas felt better, the doctor said I should stay with him for awhile

K- doctor? What happened?

B- Lucas was in a car accident

K- oh my god not another one, is he ok?

B- yes he's fine..hes perfect

K- Well at least he's ok

B- yeah

K- so where are you planning on living and hey what are you even doing here?

B- I couldn't leave Karen, I am in love with your son. I am going to live with Peyton..well I was but now she is leaving with Jake..So maybe I will stay with Nathan

N- I don't think that's just a god idea Brooke

K- NATHAN! It's so good to see you!

N- you too Karen, hey is Lucas around I really need to talk to him

K- no he hasn't come home yet

B- can I ask you why I cant stay with you?

N- Normally I would love to have you stay with me Brooke but with everything going on with Haley right now I don't know we should work things out

B- oh ok

N- but our apartment is empty, you could stay there if you want to

B- really?

N- yah my dad paid rent on it for a couple of years

B- thanks Nate you're the best

N- anyway I will catch you guys later

K- Bye Nathan

B- Thanks again Nate

A/N thank you all for all the reviews and just to let you guys know there will be no Brathen..well there will be but only friendship. Thank you very much for your input. This will be the last update until Monday, I am going to a Gavin Degraw concert tonight and I have plans all day Sunday..but I will update on Monday

REVIEW

Credit to 311 for lyrics


	7. Surprise party

Lucas walked in the door to hear Brooke talking to an all to familiar voice

L- mom?

K- Lucas!

Karen ran and hugged her son for the longest time

K- I'm glad you're okay Lucas

L- what are you talking about mom?

K- Well I asked Brooke why se was staying here since you too are together again and she said because of the accident

L- well thanks for getting her caught up

B- anytime, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes

L- well I'm going to go change

B- hey Luke do you think after dinner you would want to help me move into Nathan's apartment?

L- I thought you were moving in with Peyton

B- I was but she is leaving with Jake and Nathan said him and Haley aren't using the apartment so I could use it

L alright I'll help you after dinner

B- thanks Broody

She gave him a kiss before he left the room to go change

* * *

Broke and Lucas went to the mall after dinner and picked up a lot of things for the apartment. It took the all night but once they were finished it looked amazing. 

L- wow Brooke this looks amazing

B- yah it really does

L- so what's your favorite room?

Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and guided him toward the bedroom

B- I would have to say that this is my favorite room

Brooke guided Lucas to the bed and kissed him passionately. One thing led to another and you know what happened

B- you know I have had sex a lot but I have never made love before..until I met you

L- I love you more than anything Brooke

B- aww Broody I love you too

_So since you want to be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
For you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
They keep me in tune  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
This is for you  
Am I too obvious to preach it  
You're so hypnotic on my heart_

* * *

When Brooke woke up the next morning she noticed Lucas was gone and a note was left where he layed 

_Cheery,_

_Sorry that I left before you woke up but I had some things I needed to pick up. I will pick you up at 7..don't think I forgot about your birthday. I love you my birthday girl see you soon._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Hmm I wonder what he ahs planned she thought…I might as well go to the mall and pick out a hot outfit!

* * *

P- Hey Lucas 

L- Hey Peyton

P- wow this stuff Is cool

L- I hope she likes what we do when she sees it

P- She will Lucas, and if she doesn't like the decorations or te party then she'll tell you

L- well thanks for that

P- we better start

It took three hours for them to get everything set up but when they were done it looked great

P- Brooke is going to love this Luke

L- I hope so

P- Well I am going to go get ready but I'll see you later

L- bye Peyton thanks for the help

* * *

Brooke had just finished getting ready when she looked over at the clock. It was only 5:00 she still had two hours to go. What was she going to do for two hours? Brooke heard a knock at the girl 

B- Its open

N- Hey Brooke

B- HEY NATE

N- Happy Birthday

B- thanks Nate

She gave him a big hug and noticed a present being his back

B- a present is that for me

N- well I was thinking about giving it to charity but I guess you could have it

B- yay my first present!

Brooke opened it to find a basketball

B- a basketball?

N- remember when we used to play basketball everyday when we were in junior high?

B- yes and I used to kick you butt

N- you wish

B- you're in denial

N- well now you have your own ball so we can play together or you can practice when we don't

B- thanks Nate..I love it

N- well I gotta go I have place to go people to see, I just wanted to give you your gift before you get bombarded with them

B- see yah later

* * *

L- Brooke, are you ready? 

B- oh thank god! I have been dying here

L- you look great Brooke

B- well you don't look so bad yourself Broody

L- you ready to go?

B- am I ever!

L- ok but I do need to put this blindfold on you

B- ok

B- Lucas I feel like I'm going to fall..are we there yet

L- yes we are

B- ok take it off Broody

L- Brooke wait till we get home

B- you know what I mean Luke

L- ok here we go

SURPRISE

B- oh my god, a party for me?

L- do you like it

* * *

B- thank you so much! Did you do all of this by yourself? 

L- with a little help from Peyton

B- thank you

Brooke kissed him passionately for a long time before Lucas broke it off

L- go linger with you friends Brooke..save the romance for when we get home tonight

As Brooke was walking she noticed a boy she had never seen before. He had is eye on her and was smiling before he walked towards a room in the back. I am going to see who that is Brooke thought before she followed him to the back.

* * *

A/N- sorry for lack of update. Thanks for all reviews 

Coming up

Nobody can find Brooke..what is happening

Lucas gets a visit from Dan

Peyton and Jake leave

REVIEW

credit to gavin degarw for lyrics


	8. Broken

Hey there Gorgeous, I was wondering when we would meet

B- who are you?

My name is Grant

B- why are you here?

G- well I have a personal gift for the birthday girl

Before Brooke could say anything Grant pulled her into a passionate kiss

B- Get off me you freak

G- don't call your lover a freak birthday girl

He slid a rag over Brooke's face and she fell on the floor

G- I got you right where I want you

* * *

L- Hey Peyton, have you seen my beautiful girlfriend anywhere?

P- No, maybe she went outside for some air

L- Alright I'm going to go look for her, but if you see here tell her I'm looking for her

P- sure thing Luke

Lucas went outside to look for Brooke. When he got outside all he saw was Nathan

N- Hey Bro whats up?

L- I am looking for Brooke, have you see her anywhere?

N- no I haven't, but I'm sure she is just somewhere inside partying

L- I don't know Nate..i have a bad feeling in my stomach and it wont go away

N- it was probably the pizza

L- I'm seriously Nate something wrong is happening I can feel it

Lucas was right.

* * *

G- I knew I wanted you the first time I saw you in school. Of course Brooke Davis would never look my way I mean I wasn't a nerd or anything but I wasn't Lucas Scott. I know just like me, you want to be with you. Well tonight you will get your wish.

A drugged Brooke just laid on the floor not knowing what was going on

B- Lucas? Is that you?

G- Yes, Brooke its me

B- I love you Lucas

G- I love you too Brooke

Brooke passed out on the floor and Grant started to unbutton her shirt while kissing her neck. Grant didn't waste any time and had Brooke down to her bra and panties.

G- I have waited for this moment for as long as I can remember

He slowly unhooked her bra and felt her up. And we he he took off her panties he was already naked and forced himself on her. Grant heard thought he heard thumps on the door but the loud music was drowning it out

N- B. are you in there?

Nathan didn't hear anything but he decided to knock the door down when he felt that feeling in his stomach that Lucas was feeling all along. We got in the room he was shocked at what he saw

* * *

J- Hey Peyton

P- Hey Jake, having a good time?

J- yah you and Luke did a good job on this party

P- yeah we did

J- um the guests kind of want Brooke to make a speech, have you seen her anywhere?

P- no I haven't, nobody has

J- that's strange, do you think Brooke would leave her own party?

P- not before telling somebody first, I mean she hasn't left Lucas' side since she's been back so this is strange

J- well im going to go help Lucas find her but I'll see you later

He kissed her and then was gone

* * *

N- Get the hell off of her man

G- who the hell are you

N- your worst nightmare

Nathan punched Grant and knocked him into the wall we he was knocked out

H- Hey Nathan, I've been looki..OH MY GOD! BROOKE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

N- Haley get Lucas, and call 911

Haley ran out of the room

N- Brooke are you ok? Here let us put your clothes back on

Nathan was gently putting Brooke's clothes back on her naked body when Lucas ran in

L- Oh my god, Brooke! Nathan what the hell happened

N- I think that creep over there raped Brooke

L- what do you mean what did you see

N- well I was looking for her and when I walked near this door I felt that feeling my stomach like you were feeling earlier so I knocked it down and saw Brooke just lying there with that jerk on top of her

L- Oh my god baby are you ok?

* * *

Lucas cradled Brooke's head in his lap when Haley ran in.

H- the police are here

Police- what happened here

L- my girlfriend was raped, but that guy over there

The police guy took out his walkie-talkie and called in paramedics

Police- what happened to the guy over there

N- when I walked in to find him on her I knocked him out

The paramedics put Brooke on a stretcher and started to take her out

L- wait, can I come with you?

Paramedics- whoa re you?

L- I'm her boyfriend

Paramedics- hurry up

* * *

A/N

DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA

Up next:

Brooke wakes up

Lucas confronts grant

Peyton and Jake move to the next level

REVIEW


	9. Torn

Lucas sat in the hospital room looking at his girlfriend laying in the hospital bed.

L- I am so sorry Brooke, so sorry

B- Lucas?

L- Brooke! Are you ok?

B- Lucas what happened?

L- what do you remember Brooke

B- I remember walking into the back room in Tric and talking with this guy and then it went black

L- is that all you remember?

Lucas reached for Brooke's hand but she flinched and moved it away

Brooke- Lucas? What's going on? Wait can't I let you touch me

L- Brooke he raped you

B- he rape…he raped me

L- Brooke I am so sorry

He went to brush a tear off her cheek but she flinched and that only made her cry harder.

B- Lucas I think you need to leave

L- ok..I love you Brooke

* * *

He left and never felt so empty. His girlfriend and the girl he loved couldn't even let him touch her. He knew that she would need time to adjust but would let drive her away from him? He couldn't lose her again..he wouldn't

N- Brooke?

B- Hi Nathan

N- the doctor said you were asking for me

B- yah I need to talk to you

N- sure Brooke whats up

B- the police said you were the one that found me with….Grant

N- yah I did

B- can you tell me what you saw

N- are you sure Brooke?

B- I need to know Nate

N- ok, well Lucas was really worried about you and was going crazy looking for you because of this feeling in his stomach. He said something bad was happening and I started to help him. I was about to give up when I walked past that door in the back and I felt that feeling as I walked past it. I called your name but you didn't answer. I knocked it down and I saw him on top of you. We were out of it because he drugged you. I knocked him out and that's when Haley walked it.

B- was I naked?

N- you both were

B- so he really raped me

N- im sorry Brooke

B- me too..i cant even let anybody touch me…I think I hurt Lucas really bad

N- Brooke he is just scared..hes scared your hurt and hes hurt too..it will get better

B- what if it doesn't?

N- It will

Doctor- your free to go Brooke

N- let me give you a ride home

B- can you take me to Peyton's Nathan? I could really use my best friend

N- sure thing Brooke

* * *

_don't just don't sit down  
i'm wanting this to be  
a super natural flood of life  
and not just make believe  
singing about what's real to me  
gasping for air, trying to breathe  
while being put down by me  
while thinking  
oh so hard to just stay alive  
treading over time  
while I'm slowly dying  
i take one last breath  
and one last prayer  
to survive  
the waves they break me  
the air hits my face  
my unthinking prayer  
this new found grace  
i swallowed the air  
quick to erase  
its such a beautiful day_

Peyton looked up to see her best friend standing in the door balling her eyes out

P- aww Brooke come here

She started to wrap her arms around Brooke but she flinched

B- I'm not ready for anybody to touch me Peyton

P- ok come sit down

B- what if im pregnant Peyton?

P- did they take tests?

B- they said they would call me back tonight

P- I'm sure everything will be okay Brooke

B- what if they aren't? could things really get worse?

P- Brooke..

B- I feel so dirty Peyton..Lucas couldn't even look at me

P- that's not true Brooke..Lucas loves you..he is so scared to see you hurt he looks like a zombie

B- I couldn't even let him touch me

P- it will get better Brooke you just need time, none of this is your fault

B- I'm just so scared

P- do you want to stay here tonight?

B- what about Jake?

P- what about him?

B- thanks Peyton

P- anything for my best friend…can I get you anything?

B- No I just need a shower

P- sure you know where it is

B- thanks again P. Sawyer

* * *

When Brooke left the room she first called Jake

J- Hey Beautiful

P- Hey Jake

J- What's up?

P- I asked Brooke to stay with me tonight. I hope you don't mind but I think it would be best if you stayed with Lucas tonight. Not only does Brooke need time but Lucas really need's his friends

J- Sure I'll get Nathan and well stay with him, just call him Peyton..let him know she is ok

P- I will Jake, I'll talk to you later

J- I love you Peyton

P-I love you too Jake

* * *

L- Hello?

P- Hey Lucas, its Peyton

L- have you heard from her?

P- yes she's hear Luke

L- ok im on my way over

P- No Luke, just give her space..let her cry it out tonight..let me calm her..let her come to you.

L- can I just talk to her?

P- she's in the shower…she's in there for like an hour

L- will she let you touch her?

P- no, but she's spending the night here and I asked Jake to stay with you, he's bringing Nathan

L- they don't need to

P- you need them Luke, just let them help you

L- ok, just tell her that I love her

P- I will Lucas, I'll talk to you later ok?

L- Bye Peyton

B- how is he?

P- He's fine..just worried about you..but fine, feeling better?

B- a little

P- how about we order a pizza and watch movies

B- sounds like a plan

* * *

Brooke and Peyton seemed to have a great time they watched movies and ate and even laughed. Out of nowhere Brooke broke down and started to cry.

P- Brooke..do you need me to get you anything?

B- can you just hold me?

P- sure Brooke

Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug and for the first time in three days Brooke let somebody hold her and she didn't flinch. They fell asleep together on the couch and for the first time in awhile Brooke felt safe


	10. Happy again

A/N"I am leaving for vacation tomorrow and wont be back till Monday, so expect an update on MOnday. REVIEW!

* * *

L- Hey guys

J- Hey Luke how are you feeling?

L- I am better, thanks for coming over

N- we brought pizza

J- and we brought the name NBA basketball game

L- aww you guys are going down

N- you wish big brother but you are the one that is going down

L- we will see about that

* * *

i_ was so alone  
i was to myself  
thought i was on my way  
but i was missing you  
so make it up  
break it up  
take this wherever you want  
and i wanna go  
so just stay this way  
on this train  
which i roll_

Brooke woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing

B- Hello?

Dr.-Is this Brooke Davis?

B- yes, who Is this?

Dr.-This is Dr.Panzer from tree Hill Hospital, I have your pregnancy results

B- ok, what is it?

Dr.- Your not pregnant Ms. Davis

B- Thank you Dr.

Dr. bye

Brooke smiled

P- good news?

B- I'm not pregnant

P- oh Brooke that's great

B- things are starting to turn around

P- well how about I make a batch of pancakes to celebrate?

B- chocolate chip?

P- only the best for my best friend

B- ok well I'm going to go get ready

P-ready for what?

B- I am going to go see Lucas

* * *

Brooke got out of the shower and blow-dried her hair before pulling back into a ponytail. She found her favorite sweatshirt, the one Lucas gave her when she came back. His sweatshirt that he wore all the time, the one from Keith's body shop. After putting on a pair of jeans she walked into the hallway to the smell of pancakes 

B- mm P. Sawyer it smell great

P- good, you better like them

Brooke laughed before pulling a couple of pancakes to her plate

P- are you sure your ready?

B- ready for what?

P- to see Lucas?

B- I love him Peyton..i hurt him by pulling away..i think I'm better now..i need to see him

* * *

K- Hey Boys, breakfast is ready 

N- mmm smells great Karen

K- well hurry up boys before it gets cold

They all sat down around the table eating, everything was quiet

K- so have you heard from her Luke?

L- no, I haven't

K- she'll come around Luke

L- what if she doesn't love m anymore

K- Lucas don't think that..just give her space..she was attacked an hurt in the most painful way..shes ashamed

L- I just hope she knows that I'm here for her no matter what..and that im not going away

B- she does

L- Brooke?

K- what do you say you guys help me with some laundry

J- sounds good Mrs. Roe

N- cya B.

B- bye Nate

* * *

Lucas just stood there looking at Brooke..he wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms and never let go but he was afraid..he dint know if she was ready or what she was feeling 

B- I'm not pregnant

L- that's great Brooke

B- yah it is, I don't know what I would have done if I was

L- how are you?

B- I'm better, I just needed some P. Sawyer time

L- im glad Peyton was able to help you

B- how are you?

L-I'm better now that you are here

B- so what are you doing just standing there

L- what do you mean?

B- well before the other night you couldn't keep your hands off of me, so what are you doing all they way over there?

L- are you sure your okay Brooke?

B-i wont be unless you hold me

* * *

Brooke took his hand and led him into his room. She sat at the end of his bed and he took her into his arms. He was so happy when she didn't flinch when he embraced her. He wrapped his arms around tightly and never wanted to let go. She laid down at the top of the bed and rested her head on his chest. 

B- I love you Lucas

L- I love you too Brooke

Nathan and Jake had and Karen went to check on Lucas and Brooke. She went into his room and saw them asleep, Brooke was in his arms. Karen smiled before she shutting the door. Just this once she would let Brooke spend the night.

* * *

J- Hey there Blondie 

P- how did things go with Lucas?

J- everything went well, we played games had pizza I think he feels a lot better. I see Brooke feels better

P- you saw her?

J- we were eating breakfast when she came over. We left the room so they could talk I went in his room to get my stuff and they were sleeping on his bed, her in his arms.

P- aww that's great,I'm glad she's feeling better.

J- so there is something that I needed to talk to you about

P- sure what is it

J- Peyton I love you, I've loved you for the longest time, I loved you when you were dating Nathan, I loved you when you had your fling with Lucas and I love you now. You have given me more then I ever could ask for.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket

P- aww Jake..im not ready to get married

J- neither am I Peyton, that's why this is just a promise ring, so when we are ready we can just upgrade, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

P- aww Jake..i love you so much

* * *

H- Hey Nathan 

N- hey my wife

She kissed him softly

H- sorry we haven't really been able to talk

N- me too..im sorry we had to cancel our date last night

H- no its okay, its good you had time to be there for Lucas..he needed you..is everything ok now?

N- well last time I checked they were asleep in each others arms..

H- aww that good

N- why don't we follow in their example

H- aww Nathan


	11. a propaosal

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews..i know some people want more Naley so I put a lot more in this chapter..more Brucas because they are my favorite..fewer Jeyton but they will be back next chapter

* * *

Haley woke up to find her husband missing. She rolled over to his side of the bed and heard a crinkly noise. She looked under the pillow to find a note

_Hales_

_Meet me at the river court at 7_

_I love you_

_Nathan_

Hmm..i wonder what he is up too, she thought. I better call Brooke to go shopping because I need something hot to wear

She grabbed her phone and called Brooke

* * *

L- Hello?

H- Lucas?

L- oh hey Hales what's up?

H- im looking for Brooke..what are you doing answering her phone?

L- Brooke is in the shower

H- oh and you are her new secretary

L- haha very funny

H- well when she gets out tell her to call me, I need her to come shopping with me

L- ok will do

H- talk to you later

L-bye Hales

* * *

As soon as Lucas got off the phone with Haley, Brooke walked in.

B- hey secretary, did anybody call?

L- Well boss, Hales called..she needs somebody to go shopping with her

B- yay shopping I need to pick up some new clothes..first day of school starts soon

L- one week

B- this summer has gone by really fast

L- yeah

B- well I better call her back so I can pick her up, you mind if I borrow your car

L- sure go ahead but your going to have to pay for me it

B what kind of payment Mr. Scott

L- a date

B- I need to check my date book but I think I can go on a date with you Mr. Scott. What time?

L- 7

B- ok let me pencil you in

L- your funny

B- I know

L- have fun with Haley

B- I will

L- I love you

B- Love you more

She kissed him softly and jumped out the door

* * *

H- Hello?

B- Hey Tutorwife

H- Hi tigger

B- im on my way to pick you up

H- I guess you got my message

B- yeah so whats the occasion?

H- Nathan and I have a date

B oh so you need something sexy

H- that would be nice

B- you've come to the right person, I will be there in like 5 minutes

H- ok bye

H- wow Brooke, don't you think that is a little too slutty

B- no I have it in red

H- well I don't exactly have your body

B- tutor girl, this will look great on you and you will have Nathan drooling

H- ok fine I will get it

B- you wont be sorry

H- yah well we will see

B- so what does he have planned for you too tonight?

H- im not sure he just told me to meet him at the river court

B- aww I didn't know Nathan was a romantic

H- so how are things will you and Lucas?

B- were going on a date tonight

H- oh that good Brooke

B- yah, being with him has made me feel like this whole rape thing never happened. I just don't know if im ready to have sex again

H- Lucas wont rush you Brooke, he knows this whole thing your going through is tough, when your ready, he will be too.

B- thanks Tutorgirl

H- no problem but let get home so you can do my hair

B- lets go

When Brooke finished with Haley she looked hot. Her hair was done in long spirals and wore makeup which until the tour was rare for her. She wore he sequence blue halter and khakis with blue flips flops.

B- All done!

H- wow Brooke, thank you so much

B- it's the least I can do for all you did for me

H- what are friends for?

B- right. Have fun with Nathan

H- same with Lucas

B- bye

* * *

Brooke left and drove back to her apartment where Lucas was planning on meeting her. She walked inside and it was all dark let up with a candle trail leading to the bedroom. Rose petals were scattered along the pathway and all over the bed. On the bed was a note

_Brooke, take a long bath and dress comfortably, there will be a limo outside to pick you in one hour_

_Love, Lucas_

After her bath Brooke put on her favorite American eagle sweatpants and a tank top and headed outside. She found the limo and got inside. They drove around for about 10 minutes and when it stopped she found herself infront of her apartment again.

This is strange, she thought. She got out and headed towards the apartment. When she got in there was a new trail leading to the dining room table. On it was her favorite, cheeseburgers and French fries. She laughed to herself when she heard music come on. She turned around when Lucas started to sing

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

B- aww Luke

L- I love you Brooke

B- I love you too

L- lets eat

B- you remembered

L-remembered what?

B- my favorite

L-don't think this is the end

B- there is more?

L- of course I bought you your favorite movie, and im going to watch it with you for the millionth time

B- you bought me the notebook?

L- yea I did

After the movie Brooke looked over at Lucas and loved him more than she ever had. She knew that this was it for her. She had found the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She grabbed his hand and guided him towards her bedroom.

L- Brooke?

B- shhh

L- are you sure your ready?

B- Broody I love you, I feel safe with you, your it for me,I'm sure

L- marry me Brooke

* * *

H- Nathan?

N- Hey, wow you look amazing

H- Brooke helped me out

N- well you look beautiful

B- aww Nathan

In the middle of the basketball court was a picnic blanket with Macaroni and cheese on two plates.

H- do you remember our first date?

N- you said macaroni and cheese was the food of gods

H- well it is I mean come on

N- im glad you like it then

H- thanks Nate

N- what do you say we rent a movie?

H-I don't want to watch a movie

N- ok, how about we go bowling?

H- no I don't want to

N- mini golf?

H- no

N- swimming?

H- no

N- well what do you want?

H- you


	12. before your love

_It's so nice to see you.  
Can we sit and talk for a while?  
I have searched forever,  
I can't imagine anything better._

_Kids upon the stairway,  
Couples on the sidewalk squares.  
If I get to your heart soon,  
I'll call a perfect afternoon._

_Won't you call my number.  
Don't push, but don't hesitate.  
Wake me from this slumber.  
Rush me, but leave time to wait._

B- What did you say?

L- I love you more than anything Brooke, I want you to marry me

B- I don't know what to say

L- say yes

B- Lucas were 17

L- we don't have to get married now, we can wait till after high school

B- ok

L- ok?

B- I'll marry you Lucas Eugene Scott

L- I love you Brooke Penelope Davis

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day _

_How did I settle for a world in shades of gray _

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same _

_And you don't know why and I looked into your eyes _

_Where the world stretched out in front of me and I realized _

_I never lived before your love _

_I never felt before your touch _

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive _

_But then again, I wasn't really living _

I_ never lived, before your love_

* * *

J- This is it Peyton

P- how do you feel

J- I'm nervous, I mean today is the day that I find out if Jenny stays with me or Nikki

P- Everything is going to work out fine Jake

J- I hope so

Jake and Peyton took their seats in the courtroom and didn't once look at Nikki. When the judge walked in they arose and took there seats

Judge-Ok lets just get down to business and skip all the mumbo jumbo. Custody of Jenny Jegalski is granted to Jake Jegalski and Nikki Bernard has visitation rights one weekend of every month. The visitations will be suspervised by a court official. Case closed.

P- Jake you got Jenny! Why do you look so upset?

J- I know I should be happy Peyton, I got my baby girl back, but I don't want Nikki to be a part of her life at all and now she has visitation rights

P- she only gets to see her 12 times a year, once a month, I don't like this anymore than you do but we get to see her 365 days a year.

J- your right Peyton, lets go home

* * *

_3 days later it is the first day of school. Peyton and Jake are home now_

L- Ready for the first day of school Brooke?

B- all ready

L- lets go

They drove the front of the school and Brooke let out a sigh

B I cant believe this is our last year in this school

L- I know I am going to miss it so much

B- well lets go

She grabbed Lucas's hand and headed for school..only to be stopped by a familiar figure

B- Felix

* * *

A/N- Sorry so short but I had another idea for a different story and wanted to start on that…next chapter will be longer

credit to gavin degarw and kelly clarkson for lyrics


	13. Sick of all the gossip

OTHcharmedfreak1329- don't worry I myself love Brucas and I wouldn't throw anything into the story that the two of them could not overcome.

" True love can conquer any obstacle"

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

H-So Mr. Scott are you ready for the first day of Senior Year!

N- not really, I would rather be sleeping in

H- aww come on it is time to wake up

N- ok ok

H- its hard to believe this is out last year together with all of are friends and then we are all going off to colleges. I mean were going to separate

N- Well me and you will go to the same college, Brooke and Lucas are inseparable as it is, they wont be leaving each other, and Jake and Peyton are the same way.

H- Our group is still going to be broken up

N- we will just have to have visits I guess

H- have you even started to think about college Nate?

N- not really, I figure so pick the school and I see if a basketball scholarship Is available

H- you cant just rely on basketball

N- I cant rely on my grades either, plus we don't have the money to send both of us through college

H- I know Nathan I just want the best for you

N- I already have it Haley

H- aww Nate

N- come on were going to be late

He grabbed her hand and led her out the door, he had all he needed.

* * *

_I get high when I see you go by  
My oh my  
When you sigh, my, my inside just flies  
Butterflies  
Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?_

_It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you_

_Is it right that you and I should fight  
Every night?  
Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright  
Very bright  
Haven't I the right to make it up girl? _

_It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you  
Yes it's so hard loving you, loving you_

B- Felix?

F- Hey there lover

B- what the hell are you doing here?

F- I came back for you

B- were over, were done, I am in love with Lucas

F- Lucas Lucas Lucas, good to see you man

L- funny I don't feel the same way

F- Brooke come on, HE hurt you, he broke your heart, he slept with your best friend, you know you still love me Brooke, were meant to be

Lucas couldn't take it anymore, he tackled Felix to the ground and started to beat the shit out of him He was on top of him yelling at him as he held him in a headlock

L- had enough man? Huh had enough?

B- Lucas please lets just leave

L- your lucky Brooke has a big heart, next time you wont be so lucky

F- well see, Ill see you later baby

L- You better leave my fiancée alone

F- fiancée?

B- that's right, Lucas and I are getting married

F- why the hell would you marry him?

B- because I love him, always have always will, we were meant to be together, and you were never apart of my life, that was just a fling, I felt nothing with you, when we had sex I imagined it was Lucas I was having sex with not you, it made it so much better, so you can take your cocky stupid ass out of tree hill and back to where you came from because nobody wants you here

Felix just stood there a minute wiping the blood from his lip

F- your full of shit Davis, just remember this, once a cheater, always a cheater, and im not going anywhere, not until I have you baby

B- come on Lucas, lets go baby

Lucas wrapped his arm around and they started to walk away

L- I am so sorry baby

B- Luke that wasn't your fault

L- I know but I am so sick of this drama

B- aren't we all

L- why don't we go find the rest of the gang, tell them the good news

B- lets go

P- Hey guys what's up

B- we have something to tell you guys

J- you guys are breaking up already?

L- no, actually were

B- getting married!

WHAT! Haley and Peyton and Brooke were all jumping around like little school girls squealing like crazy

N- Congratulations Big Bro

J- were happy for you guys

L- thanks it means a lot to us that you guys are ok with this

P- are you kidding me? I think were more exited than you two

B- that's not possible

H- I think we should have an engagement party

N- not another party

P- that s a good idea, come on Haley we have a lot of planning to do

B- what about me?

H- you can't plan your own party

B- please please please please please

P- ok come on Davis

B- yes! Bye Broody

She gave him a long kiss an locked arms with her friends as they skipped off to their first class


	14. Dinner for three

I apologize for the lack of update, I had a family crisis in Boston.

All _italics _are the characters thoughts

* * *

B- So how are planning on telling Karen?

L- I haven't thought about it actually

B- I guess the easiest thing to do would just to sit her down and tell her

L- I guess

B- what's wrong?

L- I just hope she doesn't freak out

B- you don't think she will be happy for us?

L- I don't know, I mean she loves you Brooke, it has nothing to do with that, I just think she might think were rushing things

B- do you think were rushing things?

L- no not at all Brooke, I love you and I want to marry you

B- good, scared me for a minute

L- no matter what my mom says, im still going to love you and im still going to marry you

B- ok

L- how about we cook dinner tonight and surprise her and then tell her

B- sounds like a plan, I will go run to the store and pick up some stuff

L- ok im going to clean up this place a little bit and call her

B- ok see you in about an hour

L- I love you

B- love you too

* * *

Brooke walked into the grocery store not knowing what she was going to buy. _What am I going to do I have to clue what to make..im not a cook. Lets just try and find something simple yet classy. Hmm..Green Bean casserole? That should be easy to make, ill pick up some stuff to make that, we can make spagatti..let me pick up some up that, a salad, and now desert..i can make a cake! Maybe this dinner will be a lot better than I thought._

F- Brooke

_Oh god what is he doing here?_

B- what do you want Felix?

F- I just wanted to apologize for the other day

_Wow, did I just here him right? Did felix just apologize to me?_

F-I shouldn't have acted that way, all I truly want is for you to be happy Brooke. And if your happy with Lucas, than I am happy for you. I just hope you and Lucas can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me for the way I have acted.

B- I don't know Felix

F- please just forgive me, that's all im asking

B- I-

N- Brooke is he messing with you again? Listen yo ass stay the hell away from Brooke, and all the rest of my friends while you are at it

B- its ok Nathan, Felix just wanted to apologize

N- you don't actually believe him do you?

B- I actually do

N- why

F- look I will see you guys around, Bye Brooke

Brooke let out a small wave before she turned back to Nathan

B- Nathan, everything's cool, he is going to leave us alone now

N- how can you be sure Brooke? For all we know he's going to try and sabotage your wedding

B-look lets just drop this whole thing, its over with

N- ok, so what do you have planned tonight

B- Lucas and I are planning on telling Karen

N- oh wow, how do you plan on doing that?

B- we are cooking her nice dinner and than telling her afterwards

N- how do you think she will take it?

B- hopefully she takes it well, and she's happy for us, I mean its not like im pregnant for anything

N- yeah that's true

N- well all I can say is good luck, and if you need me to help in any way you know my number, just give me a call

Brooke pulled Nathan into a tight hug

B-Thanks a lot Nate, you know I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you as a friend

N- well you don't have to think about it, because im not going anywhere

B- see yah later Nate

N- Later B

* * *

L- So got the goods?

B- yes I was thinking green bean casserole, spaghetti and salad and cake

L- mmmhhmm that's sounds good

Brooke started to make everything when she heard the kitchen door open

B- Karen

K- hey brooke what si all this?

B- didn't Lucas call you?

L- mom, ive been trying to get a hold of you for like ever

K- again, whats going on?

L- Brooke and I have something to tell you and we thought it would be nice to tell you over dinner

K- please tell me youre not pregnant

B- no, no Karen there is no baby

K- phew, you guys scared me. Well do you need any help with anything in here you two?

B- no, Lucas and I have got it all covered, go relax

K- relaxing sounds good

L- we will call you when its ready

K- have fun you two

* * *

Next chapter.

Lucas and Brooke tell Karen

Brooke and Peyton and Haley have a girls night out

Mouth and Luke get closer when they talk about Erica

Nathan gets in offer, he cant refuse


	15. Move out

K- So what's really going on?

L- what are you talking about mom?

K- there has to be a reason that you two put this together for me

B- your right Karen, there is something that we need to tell you

K- well..out with it

L- well yesterday. Brooke and I..we sorta-

B- were engaged

K- engaged?

L- yes mom, were going to get married

K- oh my gosh, I just I..i

L- mom?

B- Karen?

K- you guys don't know what you guys are getting yourselves into..youre too young for this

L- mom?

K- Look, I know you guys are happy…but this is a bad idea..i just I need to go

Karen quickly grabbed her bag and headed out the door. What are they thinking? They are too young to get married…they are ruining their futures..Lucas has so much going for him….

* * *

B- Well that didn't go well 

L- She's just surprised Brooke, she's happy for us..she really is

B- C'mon Lucas, you and I both know she's not happy. Just like me, she knows you have a lot going for you…being married will tie you down..leave some of your dreams to be unfulfilled

L- What are you trying to say Brooke?

B- Maybe we shouldn't get married Lucas

L- Brooke! No, you are talking about my dreams being unfulfilled and one of my dreams is to be with you for the rest of my life. And if that end sup being the only dream that I get accomplished then I will still be a happy man because I have the woman of my dreams as my wife

B- oh Lucas

L- what do you say Brooke?

B- I say we have a wedding to plan

L- I knew you would see it my way

B- oh you did, did you?

L- yes

He pulled her into a kiss and then led kisses up and down her neck, Brooke moaning in pleasure..he started to guide her to his bedroom when his cell rung

B- go ahead..i have to meet Nathan

L- are you sure?

B- yeah, I will see you later, okay baby?

L- okay, I love you

B- I love you more

* * *

L- Hello 

H- Hey Lucas its Haley

L- Hey Haley whats up?

H- well I was wondering since Nathan and Brooke are hanging tou tonight maybe you would want to come over and watch a movie. I mean we haven't hung out in awhile.

L- sure Hales that would be fun..I will bring over some pizza

H- cool then I will see you soon?

L- yeah I will be over in a bout twenty minutes

H- k bye Luke

L- see ya Hales

* * *

B- Hey Nathan 

N- wow Brooke you are early

B- surprised aren't we? Lol

N- I hope you don't mind but I invited Peyton and Jake to go to dinner with us tonight

B- of ocurse I don't mind I haven't really hung out with P. Sawyer in a long time

N- good, then we should probably start heading to the restaurant

B- ok

N- so..How did things go with Karen

B- she was not thrilled about us getting married.

N- what did she say?

B- She said we are too young, we don't know what we are getting ourselves into, and that we will be regretting a lot of the things we will have to give up.

N- Wow, well she is right about the giving up things part, I had to give up a lot of things with Haley, just like she ahs with me. But being in love involves making sacrifices that neither of you probably wont to make, but as long as you have each other..nothing else matters

B- that's what Lucas said

N- you know you're lucky Brooke, you have somebody who would give up anything and do anything for you. Everybody has only one person like that..and sometimes it takes people a long time to find it. You and Lucas found each other early.

B- wow, when did you become the sentimental type Nate?

N- (laughs) Haley did that to me

B- wow can you believe in a couple of months we will be related?

N- yeah I know its kinda scary huh?

B- hey! You know you will love having me related to you..except now that we are family you have got to stop having the fantasies

N- what makes you think I have fantasies about you?

B- may I remind you of the dream that involoved the two of us in the shower together?

N- hey look were here

B- haha, ok your saved for now

* * *

B- P. Sawyer! 

P- Hey B Davis

B- Jake, its good to see you

J- You too Brooke, Nathan

N- what's up my man

P- So how did things go with telling Karen

B- Not well

Waitress- ready to order?

N- yes, we will all have the #3

W- ok be right out

Everyone stops to look at Nathan

N- what? Everyone sits here every time we come here and stares at the menu for 10 minutes and you always order the same thing. So I just saved us the trouble

J- Anyways, back to what happened with Karen

B- well long story short..Karen doesn't like that we are getting married

P- Aww B she will come around

B- I hope so

J- she will

* * *

H- Hey Bil 

L- again with the Bil thing?

H- yes Brother-In-Law

L- your crazy hales

H- so how did you bring the pizza?

L- yes I did

H- good..im in the mood to pig out

L- you shock me sometimes

H- why because I want to pig out?

L- no because you didn't even ask about what happened with my mom

H- well I can read you like a book Lucas, and I can tell things didn't go very well

L- I just don't understand. She likes Brooke right?

H- of course she does..She's just surprised..she'll come around

L- it will be weird having Brooke around the house..you know?

H- move out

L- what?

H- get an aprtment of your own

L- I can't do that Hales

H- yes you can, just get a job and move in with Brooke, you guys will need a place of your own anyway when you get married

L- I don't know Hales

N- Haley were home

H- Were?

B- Hey baby

P- hey guys

H- Peyton, Jake, its good to see you guys

L- Hi baby

J- whats everybody up to?

L- well we were about to watch a movie..you guys interested?

P- sure

N- alright ill get the popcorn

* * *

K- Lucas..your home 

L- we need to talk

K- look Lucas I know your upset at me for the way I reacted but-

L- im moving out

* * *

a/n- sorry for lack of update..school and cheerleading has made it hard..again im sorry...please review 


End file.
